Okey! Yes I'm jealeous!
by Upan no Kitsune
Summary: Teriakan dari balkon seberang rumah itu sudah setia menemani hari Sasuke sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalo bukan si bocah pirang. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda imut nan manis yang sudah menjadi sahabat Sasuke sejak mereka masih mengompol dulu. Apa yang akan sasuke lakukan jika itu menyangku tentang Naruto?. Come and read. Chap.3Up/yaoi/shonen-ai/Sasunaru/SemiCanon/RnR.
1. Chapter 1 : PROLOG

A/N : Konnichiwa! Hajimashite minna-san watshi wa Upan desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Ini fict pertama Upan, sebelum membaca fic ini harap readers baca warning dulu ya, supaya tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Dan Upan membuat fict ini tanpa maksud apapun kecuali untuk menghibur para readers. Hope you like n enjoy.

Warning : I will pour my wild imagination on my story.

EYD parah, AU, Sho-ai, Yaoi, BL, SasuNaru, Typo(s), Non-Canon.

Rated : T

Genre : Humor / Romance / Friendship / General

: **Disclaimer** :

 **NARUTO** by _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Okay! Yes I'm jealeous!** by _Upan no Kitsune_

Arigatoo (-/\\-)

* * *

Warning : This is the remake (adaptation) of novel _HEY! YOU!_ I read the works of _Pelangi Tri Saki_ –senpai which I edited in such a maner and her character I replace it with anime character **NARUTO** belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei. Hope you enjoy what I have proposed in this ficton. Arigatoo (-/\\-)

* * *

Suara bising itu mengusik tidur seorang pemuda raven yang kini merengut kesal di balik selimutnya. Bantal yang ia kenakan untuk mereadam suara kaleng rombeng sialan itu tak memberi efek apa-apa. Suara itu tetap memekakkan telinga. Ia menggulung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, meninju benda itu berkali dengan tingkat kekesalan yang siap meledak. Bantal yang semula ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga, kini ia gigit demi melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Suara itu…

Suara itu memang sudah sering di dengarnya setiap pagi, bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok sekalipun.

"SASUKE.. SASUKE AYO BANGUN! NANTI TELAT SEKOLAHNYA LHO!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melempar bantal sembarangan dan menendang sisi tempat tidur.

"ARRRGHHHHH!"

Melangkah ke balkon kamarnya. Mata Sasuke terbuka sempurna. Hilang sudah kantuk yang masih menyergap beberapa saat lalu. Ia menatap tajam sosok pemuda yang mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Rumah mereka dipisahkan oleh jalan utama kompleks, bukan gang atau jalan kecil. Tapi jalan dengan ukuran lima sampai enam meter. Dengan sedemikian luas jalan utama itu, tetap saja tidak dapat merendam suara cempreng pemuda tan yang kini tersenyum lebar di sebrang balkon. Edan.

"AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN JUGA TEME.."

"Kau menggangu ku saat sedang mimpi indah, Baka!"

"Aihhh,, pagi-pagi udah dapet panggilan sayang aja."

' _Sintingg_ ' Sasuke mendengus, menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan aura yang sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang ramah.

"Dobe. Bisa tidak berhenti membuat hidup ku suram!? Cukup dengan tingkah baka aniki dan Sai yang membuat ku pusing! Dan harus di tambah lagi dengan kau? Kepala ku bisa pecah, Usuratonkachi."

Alih-alih takut atau jera, pemuda dibalkon sebrang malah menunjukan ekspresi yang memanggil firasat buruk Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang merengek meminta menyusul ku saat camp musim panas kemarin sampai rela tidak mau keluar kamar karena keinginan nya tidak di turuti? Bahkan saat mendengar aku pulang baru mau keluar dari kandang nya."

Checkmate.

"TERSERAH!" lantas Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan semburat tipis sambil terus bersumpah serapah.

Sedangkan yang ada di balkon sebrang tertawa terpingka-pingkal sampai air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Sampaikan salam ku untuk Bibi Mikoto, Sasuke!" Sebelum-

BLAMMM.

-pintu balkon di banting oleh pemiliknya.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. ' _Baka! Siapa yang memberi tahunya perihal masalah musim panas kemarin padanya!?'_ Sasuke terus mengumpat sampai ia menyadari kalau ia harus berangkat sekolah.

Sasuke benci, tapi ia harus tetap mengakui nya. Meski berisik ia harus berterima kasih pada suara sahabat pirangnya, dengan begitu itu bisa menghemat uang tanpa membeli jam weaker yang selalu bernasib sama setelah di lempar atau di banting secara refleks oleh Sasuke karena berbunyi di pagi buta. Memang sih Sasuke orang kaya, sangat kaya malah. Tapi tidak ada salah nya menghemat kan?

 **\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/**

"Pagi-pagi pacar mu udah semangat aja, Sas?" ucap pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Sai. Lebih tepat nya Uchiha Sai.

"Che, urusai." secara gratis Sasuke memberi kan deathglare andalan nya.

"Aihhhh.. Sasuke jimayu tuh. Sudah lah Sasuke. Kalau sayang ya sayang aja, kalau di ambil orang aja baru tau. Nanti merajuk lagi kayak musim panas lalu." Sai semakin senang mengompori Sasuke selaku kakak sepupu Sasuke sendiri, yang kebetulan tinggal bersama keluarga Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ibu dan ayah nya berada di Oto karena tuntutan perkerjaan. Meski begitu Sai harus tetap di konoha sebab ini tahun terakhir Sai di KHS dan jika ia pindah itu nanggung.

Itachi tertawa mendengar kata-kata terakhir pada kalimat Sai. Sasuke mendelik pada spupet **kesayangan** nya.

"Jadi kau yang memberitahu kan itu pada nya!" jawabnya sarkastis.

Sai langsung berlari ke belakang Fugaku yang sedang meminum kopi nya.

"Paman tolong aku, ada lemari es berjalan yang akan mengamuk!"

"Hn."

"Bukan lemari es, Sai. Tapi bongkahan batu es!"

"Kalian..."

"Hwaaa! Ayah tolong batu es itu mengamuk! Selamatkan diri kaliannn!"

Terkadang Sasuke bingung pada Kakak dan sepupet laki-laki nya itu. Kenapa saat berada di rumah tingkah mereka sangat tidak Uchiha, sedangkan saat mereka keluar atau berada di luar zona _**gila saat bersama keluarga**_ maka mereka akan berubah 180 derajat. Mereka akan menjadi seorang Uchiha berharga diri tinggi yang menjunjung tinggi nama baik keluarga.

"Semoga saja Uchiha bisa berbesan dengan Namikaze." gumam Mikoto saat sarapan setelah 'pertempuran' tiga -tidak termasuk Fugaku- Uchiha tadi selesai yang berakhir dengan terdapat nya benjolan cinta dari Sasuke di kepala Sai dan Itachi.

Ukhuk.. ukhuk.. ukhuk..

"Ibu.." Sasuke tersedak susu yang sedang di minumnya, menatap horror sang ibu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Ibu tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Yang barusan ibu katakan."

"Ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke."

"Aku yakin aku tak salah dengar."

"Memang apa yang ibu katakan?"

"Tentang berbesan dengan.. Namikaze."

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Jadi maksud ibu, ibu ingin aku menikah dengan si Dobe itu?"

"Namikaze di dunia ini tidak hanya tetangga sebrang, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban ibu nya.

"Hn."

"Tapi kalau yang kau mau Naruto juga ibu tidak keberatan. Sangat senang malah."

"Hn."

"Hmphhh.. pffttt.."

".. _._ "

"A-aku ke kamar dulu ibu, barang ku ada yang tertinggal di kamar." suara Itachi terdengar bergetar.

"Aku akan memanaskan mobil dan motor dulu." Sai langsung lari sebelum Sasuke sadar.

"Aku mau mandi." Fugaku bangkit dan meletakan koran yang sedari tadi di bacanya di atas meja.

"..."

"Sasuke cepat habiskan susu mu."

"..."

1

2

3

"A-APA?! BUKAN ITU MAKSUD KU IBUUUUUUU!"

"Bwahahahahahahaha.. Hahahahahaahahhah" yang terdengar terakhir adalah tawa Itachi yang membuat Sasuke mengamuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dan berteriak agar Itachi menghentikan tawanya.

 **\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Fuahh selesai juga akhilnyahh **:v** Hweee.. Bang Itachi maap yaw kau Upan nistakan di sini **T-T** padahal kan Bang Itachi fav. Chara Upan nomer wahid **:'v** gomen bang jangan depak Upan dari FC mu! Oke, Upan mau kasih tau. Sebenernya fict ini udah pernah di publish beberapa bulan lalu **xD** tapi pas Upan mau lanjutkan cerita ini dan baca ulang, Upan jadi malu sendiri baca cerita Upan yang behasanya berantakan gitu **/**

Emang sih perubahan alur dan gaya bahasanya gak bakal jauh dari yang Upan buat dulu, tapi masih mending lah dari pada yang sebelum nya **-3-** jadi Upan putus kan untuk merombak lalu hapus dan re-publish cerita ini yeee! ***clap-clap***

Oh iya, untuk yang gak tau apa itu jimayu dan spupet. Nih upan kasih tau

 _ **Jimayu = Jadi malu**_

 _ **Spupet = Sepupu**_

Aneh ya? Wkwk, itu biasanya Upan pake pas ngbrol sama teman2 sebangsa Upan yang sama sedeng nya sama Upan **:v** jadi mohon dimaslumi ya **–"-**

See you in the next chapter :3

\

\

\

\

\

MIND TO RIVIEW OR FLAME ?


	2. Chapter 2 : New Day

A/N : Makasih yang udah ripiw :3 Upan terhura, huhuhu ~ Gomen ne, lama banget dari satu chap. ke chap. lainnya ~ Hope you Enjoy, minna!

Warning : I will pour my wild imagination on my story.

EYD parah, AU, Sho-ai, Yaoi, BL, SasuNaru, Typo(s), Non-Canon.

Rated : T

Genre : Humor / Romance / Friendship / General

: **Disclaimer** :

 **NARUTO** by _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Okay! Yes I'm jealeous!** by _Upan no Kitsune_

Arigatoo (-/\\-)

* * *

Warning : This is the remake (adaptation) of novel _HEY! YOU!_ I read the works of _Pelangi Tri Saki_ –senpai which I edited in such a maner and her character I replace it with anime character **NARUTO** belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei. Hope you enjoy what I have proposed in this ficton. Arigatoo (-/\\-)

* * *

"Ohayoo, minnaaa !" Suara naruto menggelegar seantero kelas "Ohayoo, naru-chan/naru" Jawab seisi kelas. Kenapa mereka begitu antusias terhadap nauruto? Hey, bayangkan saja oleh kalian. Naruto telah di nobatkan oleh para fujoshi dan juga seluruh seme di KHS sebagai uke terimut, termanis, terperpek lah pokoknya. Bagaimana dengan para uke lain? Tentu saja mereka tidak mempersalahkan itu karena mereka semua satu kubu atau persatuan dengan naruto, dan mereka memang mengakui tanggapan dari para seme, fujoshi, pedopil, de-el-el bahwa naruto memanglah bisa di katakkan sempurna untuk ukuran uke.

"Naru! Hari ini kau duduk denganku ya?" ucap pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik dengan tato segitaga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Eh? Baiklah, kurasa si teme itu tidak mempersalahkan nya" acuh Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sahabat pecinta anjingnya itu.

"Hey! Kita disuruh ke lapang untuk lihat peserta MOS dan membantu OSIS" teriak Lee dari pintu kelas.

Semua murid kelas XI-E langsung berhamburan keluar melihat adik-adik kelas mereka yang akan menjadi peserta ospek tahun ini. Mendengar kata ospek Naruto kembali mengingat masa dimana waktu pertamakali mereka mengikuti ospek untuk masuk KHS.

Bayangkan saja dulu mereka di suruh untuk membuat lagu, puisi, surat, atau pernyataan cinta yang lainnya untuk para kakak-kakak OSIS sebgai ujian atau cobaan ospek yang di berikan. Pada saat itu Naruto membawakan lagu _Mine_ milik Petra Sihombing. Ia memilih Shizune sebagai kakak OSIS yang menjadi sasaran tantangan ospeknya. Karena hal itu, satu sekolah menjadi heboh dan menggoda shizune selama masa ospek berlangsung.

"Baiklah adik-adik sekalian! Selamat datang di Konoha High School. Mulai hari ini kalian akan diuji apakah kalian pantas menjadi murid di KHS atau tidak. Masa Orientasi Siswa ini akan berlangsung selama satu minggu ke depan!" Teriak neji selaku ketua OSIS di KHS.

Sekarang semua sudah berada di lapangan. Semua acara di lakukan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Mulai dari upacara bendera yang di lakukan oleh para anggota PASKIBRA. Demo eskul dan organisasi. Sampai penyerahan jabatan ketua OSIS dan wakil. Menurut hasil vote yang ada sudah di pastikan bahwa sasuke resmi menjadi ketua OSIS dan shikamaru sebagai wakilnya. Acara hari itu di akhiri oleh pidato kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Semua murid KHS langsung mengerubungi kantin bak seorang dhuafa yang rebutan sembako. Terdengar juga suara jeritan-jeritan nurani yang meracau di dalam kantin..

"Jii-san aku ingin roti."

"Ayame-nii ramen ku mana? Cacing di perutku bisa memakan usus dan lambungku nanti."

"Hey! Jangan injak kaki ku!"

"Baa-chan cilok 5 yen."

"Yo dipilih-dipilih-dipilih 10 tiga 10 tiga 10 tiga."

"jangan dorong-dorong dong!"

"Ittai!"

"Was awas was awas aku mau lewat."

"Lihat! Berita terbaru, Herp masuk jurusan sastra seni di S3 lho!"

"Astaga, jangan makan seperti itu baka!"

Dan teriakan serta racauan lainnya. Berbeda dengan duo sahabat ini. Mereka asik memakan makanan yang sudah di pesan sejak awal yakini, ramen dengan orange juice dan beef yakiniku di temani milkshake strawberry yang membuat rasa panas hari ini sedikit berkurang.

"Gila, gak nyangka shikamaru yang segitu malesnya bisa jadi wakil ketua OSIS." ringis pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pelipisnya. Naruto tak menyahuti teman sekaligus sahabat sejak smpnya itu. Sesekali ia menyeruput orange juicenya. Namun, matanya sibuk mengamati seorang lelaki yang saat itu memasuki kantin dengan sejuta pesonanya. Kening lelaki di hadapan naru berkerut heran. Kepalanya pun menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Setelah tahu apa yang telah menyedot perhatian di pirang, pemuda itu menghela napas jengah sembari menggeleng pasrah.

"Astaga, Nar.. Naruto? Kau tuh ya kalo udah negliat Sasuke kayak orang yang haus darah tau!"

Naruto memutar matanya, "Kiba denger ya. Sudah ku bilang aku di suruh mengawasinya. Aku di suruh melakukan itu oleh fugaku dan mikoto ba-chan okey?"

"Di suruh atau memang kau yang dengan suka rela menawarkan diri. Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas kalau aku sedang komen atau ngomong dengar gitu lho" cibir kiba.

"Woy, gak usah sok nasihatin deh. Disana juga ada Shikamaru, jadi gak usah dramatisir" malas adu berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu Naruto lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya.

Perlu kalian tahu, sebenarnya naruto sudah memiliki persaan pada Sasuke sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas VII dulu. Tapi tentu kiba sebagai sahabat karibnya mengetahuin akan hal itu. Dia juga sedikit kesal bila di tanya apakah Naruto suka pada Sasuke dan Naruto selalu menjawab, "H-hey, aku dan dia hanya sahabat sejak kecil". Walau sangat tertera jelas pada ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah dan gugup bahwa ia menyukai sasuke.

"He, Teme! Shika! Sebelah aku dan Kiba masih kosongggg!" teriak naruto.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" Kiba panik.

"Hn." oke sebenernya Upan males kalu Sasuke cuma jawab kek gini .-.*amaterasu*

"Ck, mendokusai." ini juga sama aja! -,- *kagemane*. Shikamaru maen ngambil dan minum milkshake kiba "H-hey apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kiba murka dan langsung menerjang Shika lalu di kuliti, di cincang, di bulat-bulat, di celupi dalam telur, di masukin ke tepung roti, di goreng, lalu di kunyah, di telan, di muntahkan lagi, di masukan dalam blender, di tuang ke gelas, di minum, terakhir di semburkan.

 **\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/**

"Nar..narutooo-kunnnnnn.." panggil seorang laki-laki bermata bulat dan berambut mangkok dari arah pintu kantin.

Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati lee terengah-engah mengghapiri mereka.

"Ada apa sih Lee? Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku." Naruto malas.

Lee langsung menjawab dengan semangat masa muda yang ia miliki "Naruto-kun kau di suruh ke halaman belakang sekolah olehh kakak kelas." Lee tampak begitu serius layaknya menyampaikan amanat Negara. Kiba dan Naruto saling pandang. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda ia juga tak menegerti.

"Kakak kelas siapa?" tanya kiba.

"Ya kakak kelas kita lah" jawab Lee polos.

Kiba memutar bola matanya sebelum menghujam ucup dengan tatapan tajam. "Maksud ku namanya siapa, Lee tamvann.." tutur kiba gemas. Lee yang baru pertama kali di puji tamvan oleh seseorang malah senyam-senyum gaje dan berbinar, mengabaikan tatapan sengit nan mematikan yang di berikan Shikamaru yang sudah seperti ingin mengeluarkan laser bak supratman. Kiba bergidig ngeri.

"Istigfar, Lee.." emang kiba orang islam? *bletak*

"Jadi siapa yang memanggil ku, Lee?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan kiba, membuat Lee akhirnya bisa kembali berkonsentrasi.

"Eh? Ehm, itu.. aku tak tau, Naruto-kun. Aku tak sempat bertanya siapakah nama kakak kelas yang telah memanggil dikau" jawab Lee takut-takut.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Dan langsung beranjak ingin pergi. Kiba ikut bangun.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya naruto heran.

"Tentu saja meminta uang untuk membayar makanan mu, Naru sayangggg" Kiba mengetuk-ngetuk unung telapak muka, eh, kaki nya. Naruto nyengir kuda, mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. Mengerti maksud naruto, ia langsung berbalik menatap Sasuke. Merasa di tatap Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa?" Jawabnya dengan muka bingung berlapis stoic dengan krim semangka di tengahnya. Kiba melirik naruto yang ada di belakangnya yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke loading…

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat de..

"Wanyeng syalan kau semvak fir'aun.." Teriak sasuke se-OOC mungkin.

 **\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/**

Di halaman belakang sekolah,

Naruto mendapati 3 orang kakak kelas perempuan dengan seragam berantakan ala cewek gaol di sinetron sedang menunggunnya. Sebelah alis naruto terangkat melihat penampilan cewek-cewek itu. _Gimana sih? Gimana mau jadi contoh kalau baju ke sekolah aja gak becus?_ Protes naruto, dalam hati tentu.

"Permisi, senpai. Para senpai memanggil saya?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Salah seorang yang berpakaian paling seksi melangkah mendekati Naruto hingga jarak antara mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh senti. Sayangnya, tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi di banding ketiganya membuat cewek itu harus mendongkak. Posisi itu jelas kurang cocok untuk seseorang yang berniat mem- _bully_ adik kelasnya.

 _But show must go on, right?_

"Jadi ini yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Cih tampang begitu aja sok. Woy ngaca! Gak pantes tau!" seru cewek itu sewot dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sekali lagi Naruto menaikan alisnya, memandang datar kakak kelasnya itu. Sama sekali tak ada ketakuan tersirat di wajah Naruto. Ia tak merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun. "Maaf, tapi ada apa apa ya senpai memanggil saya kemari?" tanya naruto bingung.

"Jauhin Uchiha Sasuke atau besok kau tak kan bisa melihat cerahnya matahari pagi" ancam sang senior. Satu hal lagi, meski hampi 97 persen adalah seorang _gay_ dan _fujoshi_ tapi tidak memungkin kan kalau tidak ada yang membenci hal itu kan? Bahkan sebenarnya ada kalangan khusus di sekolah (3 persennya itu) sebagai heaters.

Tapi, mereka tidak melancarkan aksinya di depan public karena kalau sampai ketahuan mereka bisa babakbelur sampai di keluarkan sekolah. Karena, kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah adalah baa-chan dari si pirang dan pemilik Uzusen Corp.

"Eh? Apa yang dimaksud dengan senpai, saya tidak mengerti." jawab naruto jujur.

"Jangan pura-pura bego deh." ujar senior beraambut coklat pendek.

"Iya, kita tau kok. Dari sejak masuk tuh kalian deket banget, pokoknya mulai sekarang lu jauhin dia atau abis kau dengan kita bertiga." ucap senior yang di kuncir empat.

"Senior-san yakin? Aku sabuk hitam taekwondo loh." Naruto sebenarnya tidak suka memamerkan kehebatannya seperti ini. Tapi, kalau situasinya seperti ini maka mau tidak mau dia harus member peringatan sebelum ada kobra, eh, korban.

"Te-terus kenpa emangnyakalau kau bisa taekwondo. Ada masalah apa?" tanya senior yang seksi, walau semua seniornya memang seksi sih tapi ini yang paling seksi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika teradi sesuatu pada senpai?" lang naruto dengan muka datar sedatar silet! *plakk*

"Apa maksud ekspresimu itu?! Kau merendahkan kami ya?" jutek senior berambut pendek. Naruto tetap setia dengan ekspresinya yang sedatar si- *di bekep*. Semua senior itu saling pandang dan mengangguk seolah biacara dalam bahasa isyarat yang tidak di ketahui, Naruto mengangkat kembali alis kuningnya. Setelah hening cukup lama, dua kakak kelas berdiri di kedua sisi tubuh Naruto dan mulai menyerang bagian sensitive tubuhnya hingga ia mendesah dengan sangat erotis dan menggai-, ralat salah dialog, hingga ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aduh! Hahaha… am.. hahaha..pun, sen.. senpai.. haha.. ampun" Naruto tertawa sambil menggeliat mencoba meloloskan diri dari serangan kedua senior.

Si senior seksi tertawa puas setelah akhirnya mengetahui kelemahan Naruto, meski awalnya hanya tebakan asal-asalan mereka. Namun ternyata naru sampai tersungkur karena kegelian sementara kedua senior yang menyerangnya belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Mengaku kalah kan kau, Uzumaki? Hanya di kelitikin seperti ini saja sampai segitunya. Jangan sok bisa taekwondo kalau begini saja K.O.," cibir senior seksi yang berdiri di depan tubuh naru.

"Menyerahlah! Dan jauhkan saskey untuk selamanya!" perintah gadis itu. Naruto masih tertawa dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Hahaha... oke, hahaha aku akan nyerah, senpai. Tapi aku… nggak bisa jauh… hahaha.. dari Sasu Teme."

"Wah ini anak keras kepala juga rupanya."

Senior seksi itu membungkuk, memperhatikan tiap detail tubuh naru. Matanya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu yang melekat di kakai naru. Levih tevatnya, vada sevatu yang divakai (re: ngapa jadi 'V' author peak) Naruto. Sepatu itu memang sepatu _Converse_ biasa, namun ada yang tak biasa pada ukiran di sepatu itu. Cewek itu memperhatikan lebih seksama dan amarahnya seketika meledak saat menyadari apa yang terukir di sana. Sang senior langsung dengan kasar merampas sepatu naru yang bertuliskan nama 'U. Sasuke' dan tampa ampun melemparkannya ke atap sekolah.

"Senpai! Berani sekali kalian!" Teriak Naruto berang. Ia sudah berhenti terawa dan kini wajahnya memerah karena marah. Sepatu itu adalah kado dari Sasuke waktu ia lulus dengan nilai sempurna dulu. Barang sederhana itu adalah harta karun Naruto yang ia jaga sepenuh hati. Ketiga senior itu kini berdiri tegap –sudah selesai menggelitik Naruto- dan tertawa remeh padanya. Naruto memandang sedih ke atap sekolah. Lalu dengan geram ia beralih menatap ketiga seniornya itu.

"Kalian keterlaluan." ujarnya dengan nada datar yang tajam dan menusuk.

Tawa ketiganya itu justru semakin keras melihat ekspresi Naruto. Mereka bersedeka, menatap Naruto dengan berani.

"Itu untuk kelancangan kau karena sudah berani menentang perintah kami." jawab si kuncir empat.

Naru mendengus marah. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, namun itu tak membuat para senior di hadapannya menyadari kesalahan mereka. Naruto mengedarkan pandang dan mendapati ada tangga kayu di dekat mereka. Tanpa piker panjang atau pun repot-repot pamit apalagi sungkeman, ia mengambil tangga itu dan menyandarkannya di tempat si senior melemparkan sepatunya tadi. Tanpa ragu dan takut ia menaiki tangga itu dan langsung menemukan sepatunya disana.

Naru tersenyum senang. Kelegaan membanjiri hatinya seolah telah menemukan toilet ketika kebelet bok*r. Namun kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika berbalik, ia mendapati tangganya telah hilang. Ia melongok (?) ke bawah terlihat senior-seniornya sudah membaringkan tangga di lantai. Mereka tertawa-tawa tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Sudah ia coba untuk meminta mengembalikan tangganya tapi yang ada mendapat jawaban, "Disitu aja berjemur nyampe kering". Na'as sekali.

"Yah.. setidaknya sepatu ini tak sampai hilang." ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sudah satu jam Naruto duduk di sana terbakar langsung oleh sinar matahari langsung bertengger di tengah langit siang yang angat panas. Sasuke merasa bingung mengapa Naruto belum juga kembali ke kelas, bahkan ia sudah melewatkan setengah pelajaran biologi. Sasuke minta izin ke toilet pada kurenai-sensei untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Dobe. Sedang apa kau disana." teriak sasuke dengan suara baritone beratnya yang membuat cewek klepek-klepek.

"Teme!" jerit Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kelegaan ketika melongokan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Aku tanya kau sedang apa di situ, baka. Bukan nya kembali ke kelas kau malah asik berjemur di situ." ujar Sasuke datar namun terdengar nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Ini semua kerjaan penggemar mu." jawab naruto kesal.

"Untuk apa kau naik ke sana, dobe. Dan naik apa kau kesana?"

"Mengambil sepatuku yang tadi di lempar ke atas ini. Naik tangga lah yakali terbang"

Sasuke menghelan nafas frustasi, "Mana tangganya?"

"Mana ku tau, di bawa oleh cewek-cewek itu tadi kali."

"Ya sudah tunggu. Akan ku carikan tangganya dulu."

"Gak usah, kelamaan! Udah jadi ikan asin kalo lebih lama lagi! Aku loncat aja!"

Sasuke langsung melotot mendengar yang di katakana pemuda pirang itu, "Hey dobe aho baka! Apa kau sudah gila?! Kaki kau patah kalau loncat dari sana!"

Tak menggubris omelan itu, Naruto tetap nekat melompat, memaksa Sasuke menangkapnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, bersiap mendarat dan mendapat rasa sakit yang tidak bisa terbanyang oleh dirinya sendiri. Saat masih kecil dulu, Naruto pernah jatuh dari pohon dan rasa sakitnya seolah masih bisa ia rasakan hingga saat ini. Sejak itu pula Naruto enggan naik apapun yang bisa membuatnya jatuh. Kalau harus naik pesawat pun, ia harus minum antimo dulu biar teler.

Naru menunggu-nunggu saat ia akan mersakan sakit itu. Tapi hal itu tak kunjung datang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu itu, dobe." Suara sasuke terdengar begitu cool.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

A/N : Yatta.. selesai juga chapter ini, btw gomen ne kalau banyak kesalahan, typo, huruf kebalik, dsb. Upan ngetik ini 2 jam tanpa di edit dan baca ulang, jadi sekali lagi gomen ne, minna.. chapter selanjut nya akan lebih seru rapi dan geregatan di banding ini. Jadi ikuti terus cerita nya kalau ingin tahu ending nya XD :V.

\

\

\

\

\

MIND TO RIVIEW OR FLAME ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Reckless

A/N : Hwaa.. gomenn Upan lama apdet nya -3- itu semua karena menumpuk nya hal yang memenuhi pikiran Upan mulaidari UKK, persiapan naik kelas, demo eskul, serta Upan lagi hobi gambar sekarang T^T jadilah fict ini terbangkalai tak tentu arah, di tambah lagi mood nulis Upan yang sedang teralihakan pada dunia menggambar -.- sekali lagi gomen ne, minna. Yasudahlah dari pada banyak cingcong langsung saja cekidot.

Warning : Warning : I will pour my wild imagination on my story.

EYD parah, AU, Sho-ai, Yaoi, BL, SasuNaru, Typo(s), Non-Canon.

Rated : T

Genre : Humor / Romance / Friendship / General

: **Disclaimer** :

 **NARUTO** by _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Okay! Yes I'm jealeous!** by _Upan no Kitsune_

Arigatoo (-/\\-)

* * *

Warning : This is the remake (adaptation) of novel _HEY! YOU!_ I read the works of _Pelangi Tri Saki_ –senpai which I edited in such a maner and her character I replace it with anime character **NARUTO** belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei. Hope you enjoy what I have proposed in this ficton. Arigatoo (-/\\-)

* * *

Semilir angun masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka, menepa helaian rambut Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya yang menghadap ke jendela. Matanya terpejam, menikmati terpaan angin yang sejuk. Ingatan Sasuke meluncur ke kejadian siang tadi di halaman belakang sekolah. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mata. Tiba-tiba saja kepala nya terasa sakit. ' _Usuratonkachi'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Sasuke sengaja ingin menggoda Naruto. Meski ia jengkel bukan main pada semua tingkah laku Naru, tapi wajah pemuda pirang itu yang bersemu merah selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mendong nyadan langsung turun begitu saja._

' _Lho, bukan nya dia suka dekat-dekat dengan ku?' tanya Sasuke heran, dalam hati_

" _Tidak boleh , Teme. Kita ini sedang di sekolah, bukan area tepat buat ciu..."ujar Naru sambil menutup mulutnya. Sasuke ternganga mendengan ucapan sang pemuda pirang itu. Memangnya Sasuke ingin berbuat apa?_

" _Kalau kau ingin segitunya mencium ku, aku belum bisa. Aku belum siap" lanjut Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin syok._

 _Pemuda itu pun beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke._

 _Satu detik.._

 _Dua detik.._

 _Tiga detik.._

 _Empat detik.._

 _Lima de-_

" _APA?! BARUSAN SI DOBE ITU BILANG APA?! DASAR SINTING!"_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

"Sakit jiwa!" gumam Sasuke sembari memijat pelipis nya yang berdenyut-denyut"

"Siapa yang sakit jiwa, un?"

Sasuke menoleh terkejut, sejurus kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega begitu tahu bukan Naruto yang masuk kamarnya. Sebagai ganti nya Deidara sudah asik berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Ketuk pintu dulu kali!" ucap Sasuke sewot sembal memutar kursi menghadap Deidara.

Deidara nyengir. "Siapa yang sakit jiwa, un?" tanya nya lagi.

Sasuke bedecak dan bersedekap lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Dobe itu." jawab Sasuke malas.

Deidara langsung duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kaki nya mendeap guling, mata nya menatap Sasuke penuh minat.

"Naruto, un?"

"Memang ada lagi? Satu saja sudah hampir membuat kepala ku meledak."

Deidara terkekeh, membuat Sasuke melotot pada teman sekelas nya tersebut. "Ada apa lagi dengan dia, un?"

Sasuke mendengus frustasi. "Seperti kau tidak tahu dia saja. Anak itu kan bisanya paling ahli bikin ribut. Baru sehari kepala ku sudah di buat sakit gara-gara dia!"

Deidara terkekeh (lagi) "Sayang aku tak ikut OSIS jadi tak bisa melihat drama picisan gratis dari kalian, un."

Sasuke tertawa kesal. "Kau saja yang gantikan aku sana. Bagaimana?". Deidara mengangkat tangan nya, "Ya tidak seru dong kalau begitu, un. Peran utama nya kan kau dengan Naruto, un."

Sasuke tak menanggapi dan lebih memilih mengambil ponsel di saku celana nya, pura-pura tak mendengar. "Dia kayak gitu karena cinta mati dengan kau, un." lanjut Deidara. "Dan aku tak peduli." Sasuke memutar tubuh nya kembali menghadap meja belajar.

Deidara berdecak, bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan berjalan ke pintu kaca kamar yang langsung menuju balkon. Ia menggeser gorden transparan di jendela itu dan menatap tajam ke luar jendela. Persis nya memandang jauh ke balkon kamar Naruto.

"Belum aja. Nanti juga kau yang akan tergila-gila dengan nya, un." tutur Deidara yakin dengan nada yang lebih serius. Deidara berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Lelaki itu tengah memandang nya dengan kening berkerut. Deidara menyandarkan tubuh nya ke kusen jendela dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke saku celana.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kau ingat itu baik-baik." Sahut Sasuke tak kalah yakin. Ia lalu kembali menekuni buku pelajaran nya. Senyum Deidara semakin mengembang melihat Sasuke yang sangat jelas berusaha menghindari tatapan dan topik obrolan mereka.

 **\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/**

 _BRUKK!_

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Deidara menoleh keluar jendela. Sasuke bangkit dari duduk manja nya. Deidara membuka pintu kaca dan langsung berlari mencari arah keributan itu, diikuti Sasuke yang ikut menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Naruto, un?" suara Deidara seolah tersekat ketika ia melihat pemmandangan di bawah. Naruto tampak sibuk membersihkan dirinya dari daun dan ranting yang patah.

Pemuda itu mendongkak saat nama nya disebut kemudian tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi nya. "Eh, ada Dei-nii.." katanya sambil nyengir polos tak berdosa. Sasuke melotot menatap tak percaya Naruto "Usuratonkachi. Jangan bilang kau memanjat pohon dan berniar menyusup ke kamar ku." desis Sasuke tak percaya.

Melihat teman nya dihiasi oleh emosi dan aura hitam, Deidara menepuk pundak Sasuke. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Pandangan sasuke kemudian kembali pada Naruto yang belum menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan. Pemuda itu masih setia dengan cengiran lebar nya.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, ia melihat Deidara menghampiri pemuda itu itu dan membantu nya berdiri. Kedua orang itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

Sasuke mendengus, meninggal kan balkon dan kembali ke kamar. Setelah berjalan bolak-balik tak jelas di situ, Sasuke pun keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu. Tempat Naruto dan Deidara berada.

Tampak oleh nya Naruto tengah duduk di sofa sementara Deidara sedang memeriksa bagian siku, lutut, serta kening pemuda itu. Sepertinya Naruto terluka saat jatuh tadi. Sasuke menghela napas ketika menghampiri kedua nya lalu menjatuh kan diri di salah satu sofa.

"Makanya jangan suka jadi stalker nggak jelas. Nekat manjat-manjat seperti itu, kalau di sangka maling sama warga yang melihat bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Bisa tidak mengomel nya nanti saja, un?" balas Deidara dingin. Naruto menunduk, malu sekaligus senang karena menangap nada khawatir di dalam kalimat Sasuke.

"Lagian tidak tahu malu sekali, menuduh orang ingin mecium? Che, padahal dia yang mendekati." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

Saat itulah, Itachi kakak dari Sasuke pulang dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri aniki/tachi,un/ita-nii."

Pandangan Itachi langsung tersita pada Naruto. "Naru-chan? Kaki kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Okaeri, Itachi-kun." terdengar suara dari dapur. "Jatuh dari pohon, Ingin melihat kamar Sasuke Naru-chan bilang." Bukan Sasuke, Deidara, atau Naruto yang menjawab melainkan nyonya Uchiha yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka sembari membawa baskom berisi air hangat.

"Pohon? Jatuh? Lihat kamar sasuke?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti, memandang ketiga remaja di depan nya dan sang kaa-san bergantian.

"Sudahlah tachi, un. Tak usah di pikirkan.. Naruto baik-baik saja kok, un" jawab Deidara santai.

"Si dobe ini sudah merambah jadi stalker, aniki. Dimana sopan santun nya mengintip kamar orang seenak jidat engkong nya? Sampai memanjat pohon segala." timpal Sasuke emosi.

Naruto tidak lagi menunduk. Dengan cemberut ia membalas tatap Sasuke. "Ini juga salah kau teme! Kau yang tidak mengizinkan ku masuk ke kamar mu lagi. Jadi aku mencari cara lain untuk masuk."

Sasuke memberi deathglare, Naruto balas men-deathglare. Namun tatapan Naruto pecah ketika rasa sakit teramat sangat menyerang lulut nya.

"A-adu-duh.. sakit ba-chan." Naruto meringis. Nyonya Uchiha yang berjongkok di hadapan Naruto ikut meringis. "Tahan ya, sayang. Ini harus di bersihkan dulu agar tidak infeksi."

Itachi duduk di samping Naruto dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu, sementara Deidara berkutat dengat kotak obat untuk menyiapkan kapas dan obat merah.

"Kamu juga ngapain sih pakai larang-larang Naruto masuk kamar mu? Toh Naruto juga laki-laki, yah walau sedikit manis, tapi tetap dia laki-laki kan? Tidak ada salah nya membiarkan ia masuk. Macam anak presiden saja kamu ini. Anak orang jadi luka begini. Kalau Kushina-chan marah sama kaa-san bagaimana?" lanjut Mikoto.

Sasuke terkesiap lalu langsung duduk tegak. "Kaa-san ini kenapa sih? Kok malah membela si dobe ini? Bukan masalah anak presiden atau apa. Tapi kamar itu kan wilayah pribadi, gak boleh sembarang orang keluar masuk. Kayak dia tidak punya kamar saja."

Pandangan semua orang di ruangan itu beralih pada Sasuke. Mikoto dan Deidara memasang ekspresi santai. Itachi tidak memberi respons. (Ciahh Sasu di kacangin :v). Sementara Naruto menunduk lagi, diam-diam dia mengakui kebenaran kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil mengepal kedua tangan. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bi-bu-be-bo ia begegas pergi meninggalkan semua orang disana. Langkah kasar Sasuke terdengar oleh mereka sampai pemuda itu masuk ke kamar setelah membanting pintu.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi berdiri dan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto sebelum membungkut sejenak, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu. "Lanjutkan. Perjuangan mu tak akan sia-sia, otouto pasti akan luluh oleh mu, hanya oleh mu.." kemudian Itachi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar nya.

Belum juga badan Itachi hilang berbelok, Deidara sudah ikut berdiri. Tanpa izin lebih dulu, pemuda itu mengikuti kemana langkah Itachi pergi sambil memanggil nama Itachi mesra. Naruto memandangi dua orang itu dengan seksama. Namun tak berlangsung lama ia dengan cepat menoleh ke arah tangga dengan sumringan bak anak kecil di kasih permen.

 **\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/\\(-.-)/**

Naruto berdiridiam di depan pintu kamar pujaan hati nya (eaaa.. *rasengan*) untuk waktu yang agak lama. Tangan nya terangkat beberapa kali, bermaksud mengetuk, namun selalu urung. Ada ketakutan di hati nya kalau kamar itu ternyata terkunci. Atau lebih buruk nya lagi, Sasuke tak mempersilahkan nya masuk.

Setelah melalui pegulatan dalam hati yang terasa sebagai seabad lama nya, Naruto pun memberanikan diri mengetukan jari nya pelan dua kali. Ia menunggu... namun tak ada jawaban. Sembari menarik napas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawah nya, Naruto menggeser pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tidak terkunci.

Ia embuka pintu itu perlahan. Kepala nya melongok ke dalam. Sepi dan agak gelap, hanya ada lampu keci di atas tempat tidur yang menyala. Pandangan Naruto lalu tertambat pada Sasuke yang berbaring telungkup di ranjang dengan wajah mengarah ke balkon.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Dengan hati-hati ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun yang berpotensi membangukan pangeran nya (eaaaa..) itu. Punggung Sasuke naik turun dengan teratur. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu yang menghadap ke balkon, namun ia tahu Sasuke sudah tidur.

"Cepat sekali sih tidur nya? Aku kan masih ingin mengobrol." keluh Naruto dengan suara yang bahkan lebih pelan dari pada gajah melihat tikus, ei? Maksud nya lebih pelan dari bisikan seolah bicara pada diri nya sendiri.

Narto menghembuskan napas perlahan. Sambil memainkan ujung jari telunjuk nya si atas sprei kasur , ia mulai berujar, "Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi." bisik nya. "Kata Ino aku salah paham soal kau yang ingin mencium ku. Setelah di pikir-pikir memang aku lah bodoh." Naruto tertawa miris. "Bisa-bisa nya aku berpikir kalau ingin mencium ku sementara kau bahkan tak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadap ku. Tapi.."

 **TBC**

.

.

.

BLETAK.. KOMPRYANG.. DUAGH.. JDUAR... BOOMM

A/N : A-aduhh.. minna.. keep calm pleasee, kan masih ada chapter depan.. *ngusap2 benjol* . Hwaaaaa! Akhir nya chapter ini selesai, oh iya, nanti akan ada perubahan pairing lhooo *smirk* ayo siapa coba ? silahkan aja tebak, kalau tau hebat ! XD btw gomen ya kalau chapter satu dan dua itu agak berantakan, abis publish chap ini, rencana nya mau Upan rombak biar gak terlalu.. err.. 4L4Y :V oke deh, tunggu Upan di chapter depan ya. Dan mohon di makslumi kalau Upan apdet nya lama, banyak tugas dari guru soal nya, jadi Upan nulis fict kalau ada waktu lagi laptop Upan kena virus.. habis sudah fict Upan dan harus menulis dari awal lagi T3T .

\

\

\

\

\

MIND TO RIVIEW OR FLAME ?


End file.
